A New Z Fighter
by Razorredge
Summary: Et si un nouveau Z Fighter prenait la place de Goku, le reléguant au second plan? C'est ce que nous verrons ici.


La vie avait prit un tout autre tournant pour Bergina et Goruko. Ils avaient réussis à quitter leur planète d'origine avant sa destruction. Peu avaient eu cette chance au final. Goruko avait surtout fait cela pour sa femme. La vie de sa femme était plus importante que la sienne à ses yeux. Il avait donc sauvé deux vies. Celle de sa femme, et celle de son futur fils. Bergina était enceinte, et allait bientôt donner la vie. Elle allait lui offrir ce qu'il désirait le plus: fonder une famille. Mais c'était avec le cœur lourd que les deux Saiyans durent monter dans une capsule en direction d'une planète inconnue. Par le hublot, ils contemplèrent une dernière fois leur monde d'origine, les larmes aux yeux. Pendant ce temps, une résistance héroïque menée par Bardock tentait de mettre à mal le tyran Freezer. Il tentait de faire ce que le roi Vegeta n'avait pas su faire. Mais a quoi pensait Bardock face au tyran? Pensait-il à sauver sa propre vie? Pensait-il à sa femme et ses deux fils? Nul ne le sait. Ce qui était enfermé dans l'esprit du fier Saiyan y restera à jamais. Seul face à son destin.

La capsule qui emmenait les deux Saiyans loin de leur monde natal fendait l'espace à toute vitesse. Combien de capsules avaient pu quitter l'atmosphère avant la destruction de Vegeta? Nul ne le sait. Combien de Saiyajins resteraient en vie? Au moins trois, c'est ce que se disait Goruko. Il espérait secrètement que sa famille ne serait pas la dernière en vie. Mais l'univers est insondable. Les recherches dureraient toute une vie, et même plus. Voulait-il vraiment consacrer sa vie à essayer de retrouver des traces de sa civilisation après sa quasi destruction? Pas vraiment. Leur capsule était déjà loin lorsque Bardock tomba au combat. Avant son dernier souffle, l'image de sa femme pouvait être vue dans ses yeux, floutée par une larme. Celui qui avait tenté, avec l'aide de quelques personnes, de maintenir sa civilisation debout, fut balayé. Son existence, rayée. Peu garderont son nom à l'esprit. Seuls ceux qui lui ont survécu se rappelleront de sa tentative. Lui qui avait refusé de finir esclave tomba en tant que combattant. Sa fierté l'avait emporté .

Le monde d'origine d'un des plus grands peuples de la galaxie fut également balayé. Freezer avait-il obtenu ce qu'il voulait? Il avait détruit Vegeta, mais n'avait pas éradiqué les Saiyans. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Il avait peur de ce peuple. Il avait peur de la légende du Super Saiyan. Il fallait éliminer cette menace pour assouvir son envie de domination.

Leur voyage dura, encore et encore. Au hasard. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient. Ils étaient perdus, mais leur esprit était ailleurs. Très loin d'eux, les restes de Vegeta dérivaient à travers la galaxie. La fantastique Supernova ainsi que sa vive lumière ne les avaient atteint. Bergina entamait une prière, à la destination d'éventuels survivants. Mais ils ne pouvaient l'entendre. Derrière elle, elle avait laissé Gine, son amie. Bardock et Goruko ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Pourtant, Bergina et Gine étaient amies. Avait-elle survécu? La jeune femme l'espérait. Elle s'endormit. Le voyage était de plus en plus long. Les heures défilaient. Les étoiles se confondaient. Il finit également par s'endormir. N'étant réveillé que par les turbulences dues à une entrée dans une atmosphère. Ils prenaient de la vitesse. L'atterrissage risquait d'être brutal.

Et il le fut. La capsule s'écrasa dans une plaine, creusant un énorme cratère à son impact avec le sol. Le vacarme fut assourdissant. Sonnés, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes inconscients. Goruko s'inquiéta ensuite notamment pour le bébé avant de constater que sa femme n'avait rien. La capsule s'ouvrit et ils purent enfin sortir. Sortir sur une planète totalement inconnue pour eux, mais qui portait néanmoins le nom de Terre. Le peuple Saiyan avait annexé d'innombrables planètes, mais peu d'entre eux avaient entendu parler de la Terre. Ils découvraient un environnement nouveau, faisant attention au moindre détail. Ils n'avaient pour le moment aucune solution de repli.

Arrêtons-nous un instant sur Bergina et Goruko. Physiquement, Bergina et Gine se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais Bergina était plus grande que cette dernière. Contrairement à beaucoup de femmes de son espèce, ses cheveux étaient lisses et non en pointes. Sa chevelure rousse descendait jusqu'à la naissance de ses reins, une légère courbe aux pointes. Sa poitrine, avant qu'elle ne soit enceinte, était respectable bien qu'assez discrète. Elle avait de longs doigts fins, ses ongles étant toujours peints en noir. Ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude profond, ressortaient beaucoup, car elle était très pâle. Ses traits fins ainsi que son éternel sourire cachaient souvent un malaise assez profond, notamment quand elle était seule. Elle ne nouait jamais sa queue de singe. C'était une des plus belles femmes de Vegeta, ce qui lui avait valu bon nombre de prétendants, mais elle n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Goruko. C'était le seul homme qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie. A son arrivée sur Terre, elle portait un kimono noir brodé de dentelle, qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

Goruko quant à lui était un Saiyan assez grand, aux longs cheveux également, mais qui finissaient en pointes. Il avait une légère ressemblance avec le Roi Vegeta, la barbe en moins, les cicatrices sur le visage en plus. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas les confondre. Les traits de Goruko étaient bien plus fins que ceux de son roi. Il était brûlé sur une partie du visage, traces d'un combat assez violent dans sa jeunesse. Ses yeux, bleu clair, ressortaient moins sur son visage que ceux de sa compagne. Sa musculature était standard pour un Saiyan, son niveau de puissance se situant dans la norme respectable, pour un Saiyan de sang pur. Il était à environ 5500 unités tandis que Bergina était aux alentours de 5000. Sa queue de singe était toujours nouée autour de sa taille, et il ne portait quasiment jamais son armure de Saiyan, la gardant pour les combats importants. Il était habillé sommairement, gardant juste sa tenue d'entraînement, un pantalon noir avec un haut blanc.

Dans le vaste univers, d'autres capsules s'écrasèrent ainsi sur diverses planètes. Éparpillant les survivants aux quatre coins d'une immense zone. Ils allaient devoir errer sur une planète qui ne semblait pas hostile au premier abord, mais les Saiyans savaient mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut pas se baser sur la première impression. Devoir trouver un abri. La venue au monde de leur fils ne devrait pas tarder. S'insérer dans la société était quelque chose de secondaire pour eux à ce moment-là. Pouvoir offrir un toit à leur enfant était la principale priorité.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers une forêt, ils furent accostés par un brigand qui en voulait à leur argent. Ils n'avaient rien sur eux. Ce dernier n'en cru pas un mot, et menaça d'égorger la femme s'ils ne lui donnaient pas tout ce qu'ils possédaient. Goruko, étant assez diplomate pour un Saiyan, tentait de lui faire entendre raison. Mais rien n'y faisait. La tension montait, montait, jusqu'au point de non-retour. Le voleur tenta de porter la main sur Bergina, et le Saiyan vit rouge. Une boule d'énergie lumineuse se forma dans sa main, et vint frapper la poitrine du brigand, la traversant aisément. Un cri vif de douleur plus tard, il s'effondra au sol, portant la main à sa poitrine, tentant de recouvrir ce trou béant. Mais il était condamné. Il allait mourir de toute manière. Goruko le voyait se vider de son sang avec un air indifférent, avant de cracher sur son cadavre.

Ils se remirent en marche. De longues heures de marche les attendaient. Il finit par la porter, voyant à quel point elle était exténuée. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la blâmer, elle n'était pas en état de supporter de grandes contrariétés physiques.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, une bâtisse abandonnée se détachait du reste du paysage. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Ils y entrèrent, et Bergina s'affaissa ensuite sur le canapé, soulevant un tollé de poussière. Son mari se mit à genoux auprès d'elle, lui tenant la main, la regardant au fond des yeux.

« Mon amour, je te promets que je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, ni toi, ni notre fils. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher, et je ne veux pas vous perdre. Pas après avoir perdu Vegeta...»

A l'évocation de leur monde d'origine, les larmes vinrent. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures pour digérer ce qui s'était passé, et le souvenir était encore vif. Il leur faudrait des semaines voire des mois pour retrouver une vie normale après cela. Pour autant qu'une vie normale puisse exister pour des Saiyans autre part que sur Vegeta. Cette bâtisse abandonnée allait être leur lieu de vie pendant quelques temps. Jusqu'à qu'une meilleure solution se présente.

Au loin, une autre capsule s'écrasa, mais là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient rien entendre. A son bord, un bébé. Un étrange bébé à queue de singe. La même queue de singe que Goruko et Bergina avaient. La marque des Saiyans. Ce bébé était connu sur Vegeta sous le nom de Kakarot. Le seul survivant de la famille de Bardock et Gine, autre que son frère, dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. La nuit tombait, et il fallait dormir. Mais le sommeil n'allait sûrement pas venir. L'esprit trop actif, ils ne pourraient fermer l'œil de la nuit.

« Je t'aime, Goruko.» lui dit Bergina, serrant très fortement sa main.

Un mince sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de son mari. Un sourire mince mais qui chassait la morosité ambiante. Il fallait bien ça.

« Je t'aime aussi, Bergina.» lui répondit-il.

Ainsi s'achevait leur voyage stellaire, ils s'étaient écrasés sur une planète dont ils ignoraient tout, leur monde natal avait été détruit par un fou avide de pouvoir et de domination, et leur civilisation était presque partie en fumée. Seuls quelques survivants allaient devoir maintenant garder le flambeau allumé. Le fils de Goruko et Bergina allait en être un des gardiens. Jusqu'à sa mort. Un futur Saiyan de sang pur. S'il était né sur Vegeta, il aurait fait partie de l'élite. Beaucoup de Saiyans étaient en fait des sang-mêlés. A la suite de plusieurs conquêtes, beaucoup de Saiyans avaient eu des enfants avec d'autres espèces. Lui avait été conçu par deux Saiyans de sang pur, et ce patrimoine génétique serait en lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Qu'allait-il advenir de Kakarot? Seul lui le sait à l'heure qu'il est. Quelque part, dans l'autre-monde, Bardock et Gine avaient de grands espoirs pour leurs fils. Ils espéraient que la flamme Saiyan allait brûler en eux. Bardock espérait qu'un de ses fils serait le Super Saiyan de la légende, le Guerrier Ultime et Légendaire, semblable au Super Saiyan God qui avait sévit sur Vegeta lors d'une sorte de guerre civile et qui avait tenté de pacifier le peuple Saiyan.

Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Il fallait garder à tout prix l'héritage Saiyan intact. Et c'est ce que Goruko et Bergina allait tenter d'inculquer à leur fils, qui allait bientôt naître.


End file.
